


Gonna be all right

by Donya



Series: King of sorrow [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is heavily pregnant and more obnoxious than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna be all right

'Why is it so hot in here?' Loki whined, nervously massaging his swollen belly. Tony looked at him with affection, so it was true the pregnant are glowing. Even when they are so fussy. 'I'm melting! Do something, Stark! Don't just breathe so loudly! Ugh!'

'Here, drink some water, honey,' Tony suggested, pushing the glass towards Loki. For a moment, the god considered throwing it at Tony but the thirst was stronger than the annoyance. 'See? Much better.'

It was exactly as predicted- pregnant Loki was the most obnoxious creature, loudly complaining about the tiniest discomfort. The food was too smelly or too spicy, all the names Tony liked were wrong and why didn't he like _Jarngrímr_? Loki was anxious about the future of their child, where would they bring it up? Only in Midgard, only in Asgard? Midgardian schools would not teach the child magic or the history of the Nine Realms, thus they were useless. It wasn't any better that Tony didn't let him drink, that made Loki irrationally angry and he smashed half Tony's bottles in fury, only to beg for a glass of wine later that night. 

At the beginning of the eighth month, Loki was huge. He couldn't wear his precious armour anymore and wept when Tony offered him 'Midgarian slave rags'. He couldn't reach his feet and was too proud to ask Tony to tie his shoes, so he walked barefoot, sulking and sniffling. It was humiliating enough to ask others to help him get up. Loki realised that he was oddly defenceless, too heavy and too slow to defend himself. Not that it was necessary- no one saw an enemy in him anymore. Black Widow would bring him sweets, Banner would offer him herbal tea and Loki cried helplessly, he was evil and unpredictable, why weren't they afraid of him? Tony hid a smile and assured his lover that the Avengers still remembered what he had done.

The child kept kicking Loki and although it looked amazing, the uncoordinated movements right under Loki's skin, but it was also painful. Loki couldn't walk, sit or lie comfortably, every position annoyed the child. Tony thought that Loki exaggerated, it couldn't be that bad but one time he saw Loki kneeling awkwardly next to the bed, his forehead pressed to the mattress. 

'Are you ok? What happened?' Tony exclaimed, scared that Loki was ill or dying, or the baby-

He tried to help Loki get on the bed, but he was pushed away.

'Don't touch me,' Loki mumbled without bothering to look at Tony. His skin was colder than usual and sweaty. 'I'm almost comfortable and the baby is asleep, do not move me.'

Relived, Tony went to the bathroom and returned with a damn towel. He sat on the bed, Loki rested his head on his lap, grateful for the cold compress on his forehead. Tony slowly stroked Loki's hair and his back, whispering how well he was doing.

Loki didn't want to drink anything. He spent half of each day peeing, the baby would kick him on the bladder and Loki refused everything Tony gave him: water, juice, even coffee. Fine, Tony thought, opening a bottle of wine. Loki was being so difficult and demanding, Tony hardly stopped himself from saying something he would regret because Loki was doing so much for the baby, he fed it and protected and let it grow inside him. Anyway, it wouldn't last much longer, soon they would be beaming at the newborn and nothing else would matter.

The only thing that made Loki less cranky was the baby's room. Light blue walls, a green wooden cradle, soft teddies and baby's clothes. Tiny, tiny socks, awfully sweet footed one-pieces and bodysuits, stripped beanies and incredibly small trousers, everything was ready. Loki would empty the drawers, smile at the clothes, they were so little, carefully fold them again and put them back in the drawer. Tony found that endearing, Loki cared so much about the tiniest detail of the baby's wardrobe. He wouldn't accept any other colour than green or blue, the fabric had to be very soft and of highest quality. Fluffy blankets in the cradle, a large rocking chair next to it, Loki already imagined soothing the baby in his arms, rocking back and forth in a slow, comforting rhythm.

At the end of the eighth month, Loki became even more moody and petulant, it seemed that he intentionally tried to start a fight. Tony gritted his teeth and counted to ten, then to hundred, repeating to himself that Loki had a right to be like that, a little human being kicked him all day long. But despite that enormous effort to tolerate Loki's outbursts, Tony finally snapped. He didn't remember what it was about, one of those heated quarrels about everything, they yelled at each other without thinking. It ended with Tony being pushed out of the bedroom.

'Fine!' He banged on the door angrily. 'Fine! You will regret that when you won't have anyone to rub your fucking back at two-fucking-am!'

Loki didn't answer. Not that night nor the following morning. He disappeared. Tony thought it was the continuation of their fight, Loki trying to scare him and make him worry. It worked.

He searched for Loki, knowing it was pathetically pointless, Loki left the Earth. Most likely, he escaped to Asgard, to let his mother take care of him. She would be much more patient and forgiving than Tony and she would teach her grandson magic just as Loki wanted.

Tony contacted Jane Foster to find Thor. Luckily, the god of thunder was in Midgard and he also assumed Loki returned to Asgard. 

'Bring him back,' Tony said, his voice strained. He didn't even consider the possibility of losing him and the baby.

 

He waited one week, then two, anxious, blaming himself. Loki had to understand they both were stressed and that he was sorry. He tried to think of what he was going to say to Loki and nothing seemed right. Perhaps they didn't need words, perhaps he would just embrace Loki, careful not to crush the baby, that should be enough.

Thor came back with a tiny bundle in his arms, the baby wrapped in an embroidered red blanket, a little Asgardian prince. Where was Loki? Did he stay in Asgard and let Thor take the baby away? 

'Loki, how's Loki?' Tony asked breathlessly, pushing away disturbing thoughts. Thor carefully gave him the sleeping baby, its face still red and wrinkled, little fists clenched, he was one or two days old and already separated from his mother.

'This is Jarngrímr,' Thor said quietly. 'Your son.'

'Yes, I can see that, where's Loki?' 

'This,' Thor gently touched the baby's head, its dark hair, 'is your son. He doesn't have magic, my mother is sure of that, the boy will be just like any other Midgardian. If it's not too much to ask, I would love to visit him from time to time.'

'Of course you can, as long as Loki has nothing against that,' Tony replied in desperation, still hopeful. 'Where's Loki?'

'The child and you are always most welcome in Asgard. We will always protect you.'

'Where's Loki?' Tony raised his voice, not caring if he would wake up the child.

'Tony,' Thor said sternly. 'This is your son, Jarngrímr.'

 


End file.
